In the past, the manufacture of shipping labels has been a typical machine type operation. Usually there are several stages in the operation in collating the printing and multi laminating several forms together. The various operations are done sequentially on a continuous web which is subsequently cut or otherwise divided into separate individual forms. One of the problems in shipping forms has been that of providing a form which will not be readily destroyed by weather conditions and severe handling. Shipping labels applied to boxes and the like which must endure adverse weather conditions become soggy and damp and can readily be stripped from the box or mutilated to the extent that the addressee cannot be read.
In my copending application, a form has been developed which provides a protective envelope about the information thus protecting the information from weather and adverse conditions so that the likelihood of the mailing information being destroyed is very remote. This type of forms substantially guarantees delivery for the shipper. It is an important aspect in the handling of bulk packages.
With the development of the form for protecting the labels during shipment, there has been an necessity for developing machinery to automatically produce this particular type of form. No such machinery has been available and this invention relates specifically to that type of machinery.